Codegirl96's Discussion Spot
by codegirl96
Summary: Pretty much just me talking, ranting, and giving my opinions on different subjects, such as: Phobias, 4kids, How the world began, and others subjects requested by you the reader. Warning: No flames or insults. Rated T because of my mouth. Please Review!
1. Phobias

**Okay so like the summary explained this is just something for me to use when I need to vent. So plan to see a lot of my rants, opinions, and discussions here. **

**Please note that I do not research what I rant about it is just what I know and learned so if any thing in here is not correct please inform me but do not flame or you will be flamed back. **

**As well I know my rights to express my opinions and I will not tolerate any bashing on you, the reader's part. I will respect your opinions but if you insult me or my beliefs expect to be banned from reading my stories, I have a short temper and I'm known for over-reacting therefore I will probably make a big deal about it.**

**On that note I apologize in advance to anyone I offend with my rants or replies, like I said I tend to over-react sometimes.**

**Well *claps hands together* now that that's out of the way please by all means review, share your agreements, share your opinions, share subjects you want me to talk about, don't flame me, and have fun listening to me talk!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the subjects I talk about, I just own my rambling and I take full responsibility for what I say.**

* * *

><p><strong>Discussion 1:<br>Phobias**

In this discussion I will be talking about phobias I suffer from (most if not all are only slight cases) along with others that I think are stupid or funny in some way.

Okay, discussion... START!

List of my phobias:

Necrophobia - a fear of death or dead things.  
>Aquaphobia - a fear of water or drowning.<br>Arachnephobia or Arachnophobia - a fear of spiders.  
>Acrophobia or Altophobia - a fear of heights or being close to high buildings.<br>Insectophobia - a fear of insects.

Now my explainations of these fears:

My Necrophobia is only slight due to the fact that I don't fear dead things or talking about death, infact two or three of my best writings are death-scenes but I do fear my own death. The way of dying I fear the most is drowning, so I guess that means I also have Aquaphobia?

My Aquaphobia as explained with Necrophobia is my fear of drowning. I do not fear water! Infact I love water but I do fear drowning so... yeah kinda ironic.

My Arachnophobia, well there's no need to explain that. I just hate those eight-legged bastards.

My Acrophobia is also slight due to the fact that I only fear the second-story of the mall and being on higher levels of tall buildings when I'm near a window. Oh yeah! And elavators that have an open view of outside as you go up.

And my Insectophobia again I just hate those bastards. I do like butterflies though, except when one's flying around my head then I'm ducking away from it like it was a Harpy Eagle trying to dive bomb my face.

Now phobias I find stupid, funny or just don't make sense:

Allodoxaphobia - a fear of opinions.  
>Anablephobia - a fear of looking up.<br>Anglophobia - a fear of England or English culture, etc.  
>Anthrophobia or Anthophobia - a fear of flowers.<br>Barophobia - a fear of gravity.  
>Botanophobia - a fear of plants<br>Caligynephobia - a fear of beautiful women.  
>Didaskaleinophobia - a fear of going to school.<br>Eurotophobia - a fear of female genitalia.  
>Sesquipedalophobia - a fear of long words.<br>Ithyphallophobia - a fear of seeing, thinking about or having an erect penis.  
>Judeophobia - a fear of Jews.<br>Panophobia or Pantophobia - a fear of everything.  
>Phobophobia - a fear of phobias.<br>Soceraphobia - a fear of parents-in-law.

A fear of England really? Now that is not right. And that goes for other countries as well. And a phobia of Jews? Here's my opinion, any fear of a certain race or religion that you don't have to believe in is just wrong. Also, Judeophobia is probably what Hitler had.

A fear of flowers? Okay, I feel bad for anyone who has that. Especially men.

A phobia of phobias... Huh? Now that is ironic. And don't most kids have a fear of school? By the way I love school.

Also, a fear of gravity? How does that work exactly? We're surrounded by gravity. It's everywhere! And Eurotophobia is probably why some men are gay. That's not an insult! Actually I love gay people.

Anyway I think that's all I wanted to say. Just wanted to throw something about me and a few opinions out there to start this discussion... thingy out.

* * *

><p><strong>So...<strong>

**Review! Give your own opinions or agreements and share some of your own phobias if you have any. Also if you have anything you want me to talk about by all means share it.**

**Examples: The economy, global warming, going green, sharing my knowlege of different animals, illnesses or disceases, book or movie genres I prefer, or what I believe the government should do next. Just remember I'm only 15 and just about to start sophmore year in highschool so don't give me that difficult a subject, but please give me a challenge.**

**Two things I'm probably going to talk about in the (hopefully) near future are 4kids and my own opinion on how the world began.**

**Again ****I'm sorry if I offended anyone with this discussion. I did not mean to insult anyone.**

**Review please!**


	2. America: The Beautiful? Or the Wrong?

**The subject I'm going to talk about is very important not only to me, but I hope to all american citizens. Why? Because what I'm about to talk about is not only the reasons for this war, but the reasons for the attack that occured on 9/11, how we have gone against our own policies, and what truely shows that we are free.**

**Please keep in mind that I am patriotic, not so much that I would tattoo the flag over my entire body, but enough to say that I love my country very much, enough to admit that as a country there are many things we need to work on *cough*politics*cough*. I love my country enough to say that we are wrong and I am going to openly and of my own free will tell you why.**

**WARNING: The subject I'm about to talk about is very touchy to most american citizens and most will probably call me a terrorist after reading this so if you are a easily offended american or an uber-patriot please _DO NOT_ read this, but I hope you will read it anyway because I feel that as americans you need to hear this.**

**Remember I am only a fifteen year old girl, I may not know much but I know enough to say that I question not only my government but many of the actions we have taken throughout the years of our country's being here. I am here to exercise my First Admendment rights of freedom of speech, all evidence I will be using I have either learned through my World History class, an event that occured in my life, or my own personal opinion.**

**I do not expect you to believe the same as me and I do not expect to persuade you to believe the same as me. What I do expect is that you respect my opinion, not only as a reader of my writings, but as a "student" to what I am about to "teach" you. Please remember I have not been put up to this and I am not/will not be earning any form of pay or reward for what I will be saying.**

**Disclaimer: I may not own this subject but I do own rights and freedoms, and I will exercise them, for I am a born citizen of the United States of America.**

**As the owner and writer of this discussion board, I, Codi C. Schmitt, do claim responsibility for what I shall say not only in this discussion but in future discussions as well and I am not only willing but ready to face the consequences that come with what I am about to say.**

* * *

><p><strong>Discussion 2:<br>America:  
><span>The Beautiful? Or the Wrong?<span>**

There are many things I am proud about; my family, myself, my country. But there are also things I am not proud about; the actions of my family members, my own actions, the actions of my country.

Since our beginning, the government of America has made decisions that, well are quite questionable, some more than others. And due too these actions, we as the people of America have had to deal with the consequences that come with them, but the government has never had to face their wrongs. Well, although this discussion may never reach the ears of any government official, my hope is it will be able to inform the people of what their government has done.

Well, I guess I should start with what our country has done to make the Arabic people of the Middle East hate us so much;

Well, first there was the Formation of Israel, I would like to note that the country of Israel wasn't always named that, it was first (and still is by its Muslim inhabitants) called Palestine.

Quick religious lesson (very important):

Did you know Christianity, Judaism, and the religion of Islam are technically related? The truth is all three share the same ancestor, Abraham.

You see, Abraham made a Covenent (promise) with God that said that the son of him and his wife, Sarah, would be the one to begin the religion of Judaism who's people would get the promised land of Canaan (aka Jerusalem). The problem, Sarah couldn't have kids (or something like that) so she let Abraham have a child with their "maid" Hagar, she got pregnant and had a son Ishmael. But God said he wasn't the chosen son so God did one of those "miracle things" and Sarah had a son names Isaac.

Well, so there wouldn't be any fighting between the boys for birth rights, Abraham casted Hagar and Ishmael out into the desert, well later Ishmael will become the founder of the religion of Islam which is followed by the people known as Muslims. So Isaac starts Judaism which is followed by the Jews, later Jesus (a Jew) will be born, grow up, and start the religion of Christianity, which is followed by Christians.

So, the Muslims and the Jews are actually our religious brothers and even though the Bible(Christianity), the Torah(Judaism), and the Quran(Islam) all say we should love and cherish the "people of the book" (aka each other) we still kill one another. And we say we follow the Bible (lies!).

Anyway, getting back on topic:

Okay so, the Formation of Israel was started with what is known as the Zionest Movement, which was America say 'You know, we share a religious ancestor and look at all the shit they went through during the Holocaust, let's give them there own Jewish country!". Now that was helped by the Balfour Declaration of 1917, which was created by the British and America agreed to it in 1919.

So this let us force the people of Palestine to split their country. And so Israel was born in 1947 by the United Nations which gave the Jews 55% of the land of Palestine when the Jews made up only 34% of the people.

Now, the reason this is really important; Jerusalem is in Israel. So? Well you see, Jerusalem is a holy site for three religions, Christianity, Islam, and Judaism. How come? Well you see, Jerusalem is the birth place of Jesus, it's the Jewish promise land also known as Canaan, and it's where the Muslim prophet Muhammad died.

Well, when we split the Palestinian country the border was a little to close to Jerusalem for the Muslim liking. The reaction? Both sides are pissed! It turns out we also promised Palestine that we would also make it its own state in the United Nations, well that never happened so there's another reason they don't like us.

As the conflict between Jews and Muslims continued the US immediately started supporting the Jews, so now the Muslims think we're picking sides. Now comes the '6 Day War' of 1967, in which the Jews start to get paranoid thinking the Muslims are going to attack them. Well, even though we don't have any hard evidence suggesting they were, we're pretty sure they weren't, why would they? If the Muslims attacked the Jews we would be right in the middle, we would get involved, one of our people would be killed, and Palestine would then be fighting a war with America, which they didn't want to happen.

But still the Jews thought the were planning it, so the people of Israel start thinking, "we'll just attack them before they can attack us", and so Israel attacks Palestine and we have the '6 Day War'. Well, then Israel steals land from Palestine while at the same time saying it was in self-defense (bullshit), and we didn't do anything to help Palestine (reason 3).

Now the Muslims of Egypt are mad at Israel for attacking their brethren in Palestine. So in 1973 Egypt attacks Israel on the Jewish holiday of Yon Kippur, thus giving the name the 'Yon Kippur War'. So what does the US do? It gives Israel weapons (reason 4). How does Egypt react? It embargos our oil, so now our gas prices rise and there goes our economy.

Now it's 1978 and America finally decides to end the fighting, and so the Camp David Accords come into play. This was when the US President Carter, Israel Prime Minister Menachem Begin, and Egyptian President Anwar Sadat meet at Camy David in Maryland to try to make peace. So starts the 1st Peace Plan in which the Muslims reconize the existence of Israel as a contry and we promise that Palestine is of self-rule. Well that worked! Now if you search for it you will find pictures of Menachem and Anwar shaking hands and even hugging.

Well we ended up giving Carter a Nobel Peace Prize and everything seemed to be going great. That is until Sadat is assassinated by his own people! It seems they didn't like the idea of peace (reason 5).

Skipping ahead to the 1980s, now we have the Iran-Iraq War. The reason America was involved, Russia was helping Iraq and since we were the mortal enemies of Russia we immediately started helping Iran, how? By voilating our own policies and illegally selling weapons (including a bomb) to Iran (aka the Iran-Contra Affair, reason 6) so we could help fund a rebellion in Nicaragua (reason 7). Well, needless to say President Reagan and Vice President Bush both denied it (of course) and ended up balming it all on LT. Col. Oliver North.

Jump forward to 1990 and the Persian Gulf War, in which Iraq's President Suddam Hussein takes his army and attacks Kuwait and then starts heading for Saudi Arabia. His reasons? You see they owed Iraq 80 million dollars, also Iraq wanted control of their oil supply, now please remember these guys in total owned 50% of the world's oil supply, so yeah pretty big deal.

How did the world respond? By having the UN embargo their oil. Next America jumps in with Operation Desert Sheild (reason 8) to block Iraq out of Saudi Arabia and then Operation Desert Storm (which my dad fought in, reason 9) to push Iraq out of Kuwait. Side note: Desert Storms leasers were; General Norman Schwarzkopf, General Colin Powells the Chairman if Joint Chief of Staff, and Secretary of Defense Dick Cheney. Operation Desert Storm took just over a month and while in Kuwait our troops sorta trashed their holy sites and offended their people with the way our female soldiers dressed.

In the end Saddam Hussein remained in power, even killing some Iraq rebels that the US promised to support but didn't (reason 10).

Well, I don't want to overload you with the details of reasons 11-21, but I will tell you that 'Karma is a bitch' and the Middle East did a real good job at getting revenge, which took the form of the attack on September 11, 2001. Now I won't start reading off statistic so don't worry, but I tell you that in 1998 Osama Bin Laden told us he was going to attack! He TOLD the government he was going to ATTACK! But they didn't do shit! And look what happened, 2,998 people died in something that could have been avoided if the government wasn't so concerned with saving their own asses!

Well, after 9/11 reasons 22-30 came into play and now we are in the middle of a 'Holy War' because no one knows how to get along!

Call me crazy, call me a genius for pointing it out, or call me a terrorist, I really don't give a shit! What I do care about is that my father risked his life in Operation Desert Storm and becoming the end of who knows how many lives in the process, my brother has joined the Marines and is in Japan as we speaking learning how to build helecopters for the military and I won't be able to see him for the next two years. The economy is so bad because of this war that I may lose my home, and in two years when I finish high school I may have to join the Air Force because my family probably won't have enough money to put me through college, what I've been dreaming about since I started high school.

Just call me a child dreaming, dreaming of butterflies and rainbows and a world where everyone gets along, dreaming of a time of peace where there is no war.

So, you decide; America the Beautiful? or the Wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the ass later. <strong>

**So, review! Tell me if you hate my guts for pointing it out or if you agree that we deserve getting our asses kicked.**


	3. Death and What it Means to Write

**Hello readers! Codegirl96 here with another discussion topic to entertain and maybe even anger you, though I hope we're all mature enough that that won't be the case.**

**Thank you Archmage the depressed for your review and opinion! It makes me very happy to see that my first review wasn't someone berating me for my views on a somewhat sensitive subject here in America.**

**Well, I was going to do a discussion on religion, but it turned into me talking about death and what writing means to me. So I decided to do those instead. **

**Warning: These are the views of the authoress and the authoress alone. They are here to illistrate a opinion and should not be seen as an insult to other people's beliefs. Though the authoress apologizes if they are viewed as such.**

* * *

><p><strong>Discussion 3:<br>Death and What  
>it Means to Write<strong>

I was planning on doing a long discussion on my views of religion, but it turned into what you are about to read below. Honestly I think this is a better topic to talk about after the last discussion. And for those of you who skipped the last discussion because of its non-patriotic title, here's a brief summary:

My last discussion: America the Beautiful or the Wrong, was about my views of the many wrong choices America -whether the government or the country as a whole- has made.

Since it was, I believe, a somewhat sensitive topic -as stated in the Author's Note above- to talk openly about. I thought it would be better to not talk about another large and opinionated topic so soon after the last one, plus I'm still trying to figure out how to talk about religion without sounding angry about it (which I'm not, that's just how it sounds).

The first topic does have something to do somewhat with religion and that's why the beginning sounds like it does. Also if you are wondering by the end of it, I am Agnostic.

Anyway on with the discussion!

Death. It is enevitable, undeniable, and unstoppable. No one is ever without death in their life. It may be a loved one, a pet, or maybe even a complete stranger, death is something we all live with. Whether you're one of the ones who relish in it, getting some sort of twisted sexual enjoyment from it. Or you're one of the ones who fear it, we all deal with death.

Now, what I'm able to say may sound a bit hypocritical.

I do not believe in God. I believe there is a higher spiritual power that will one day judge us for the wrongs we have commited in our lives, but I do not believe in God. I believe there is a life after death, maybe it is a plane of existence that exists along side the mortal plane, or maybe it's reincarnation, where a soul leaves its dying body to live within a new one. Whatever it may be, I believe it's there.

Some people ask me "How can you believe in an afterlife if you do not believe in God?"

I thought about it for awhile, I mean it made sense, how could I believe in the afterlife but not God? And what I came up with was this;

I believe because I am afraid. I am afraid of death, I fear that one day I will no longer exist in this world. I am afraid that when I die there will be nothing, I am afraid of the darkness that nothing will bring. I fear it, but I also understand it. I understand that it is inevitable, that it happens to everyone and there is not way to stop it, and honestly I don't want to stop it.

When I go to a funeral, I do not cry because that person is dead, I cry because my sister cries, I cry because the person next to me cries. For some reason I do not cry until I see others crying, their tears bring out my own. Even if I was close to the person, it is not until I see someone else's tears that mine finally fall. I know that may sound a bit cold, but it's the truth.

I understand it and I fear it, that is how I can believe in a life after it. My fear of death gives me hope for life, it is how I am able to get through even the hardest days. The days that I want to admit defeat, the days that I want everything bad that's ever happened to me to go away and just end. I can get through all the pain of being rejected by my peers, the pain of feeling like I'm not understood by my family, and the pain of feeling that I am invisible to the world, I can get though it all because I fear that there may be nothing after death. Even if it's painful to deal with, it lets me know I'm still alive.

Don't get me wrong though, fear is not the only thing that get me through it, there are many more positive things as well.

You see I've always had trouble making friends, and I've never really understood why. Maybe it's because I talk too much about things other's aren't really interested in, maybe it's because I talk too fast, maybe it's the things I like or how I act. I don't know, maybe I'm just different. But that's good, I mean, being different is what makes the world so amazing.

I can get through life because even though it's hard to make friends, the friends I do have are real and true. I have a family that, even though I feel misunderstood, I still love with all my heart. I have a boyfriend that loves me for who I am and I love him just as much. I have friends that never let me down and even my enemies aren't that bad.

I also have you, my readers. Because no matter how alone I may feel, your reviews and favorites let me know I'm not invisible, that I haven't been rejected by society. Everytime I see someone new has read something of mine, I just feel like shouting "I'm not invisible! I really do exist!"

I can't help but think that maybe what I wrote changed someones life, that it made there day just a little better. Seeing people all over the world reading my stories makes me feel understood on a level that I have never felt before. It makes me feel real.

The reason I write is not only to share my ideas (though that is a big part), it's because I want what I say to mean something to someone else. I want to be a part of people lives, even though I may never meet them in person.

Even though I fear death, I can die happy knowing that, even if the world may not care about what I have to say, what I wrote meant something to someone.

It's because of people like you, I know I will not be forgotten, I will not fade with time. I know that even someone like me can carve their name into existence, then if it is just a penname. I love waking up and knowing that I am appreciated in the world.

So I would like to personally thank all my readers out there, for your support and dedication. You are what makes writing worth it.


	4. Tea Leaves

**Wow, how long has it been now? Two years? Three?**

**A lot has happened since my last upload. Graduation, college, and engagement just to name some.**

**I started thinking about this topic last night and figured this would be the best place to put it. Not a very serious topic but after the last two rants that's probably a good thing.**

**So here is my little talk about my love of tea and the many ways I enjoy the earthy beverage.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Discussion 4:<strong>**Tea Leaves**

I think it's safe to say that everybody has a favorite beverage. Some people like soda, others water, and some juice. My personal favorite is tea.

The truth is I drink A LOT more tea than I usually care to admit and probably a lot more than is healthy (my kidneys can attest to this). I love the bitter earthy taste and smell, more so than I care for the bland taste of water. I admit I don't know a great deal about the various forms of tea or even its origins.

My tastes lean more towards black tea than green, though that doesn't mean I don't enjoy green tea every now and again. As for hot tea or iced tea; I enjoy both. To me iced tea has a much stronger taste but hot tea is more relaxing to drink, both are qualities I like in my tea.

I don't care much for pre-made green tea nor do I like it at any temperature other than hot. I find that a pipping hot cup of green tea makes a fantastic after dinner beverage and is a marvelous way to soothe throataches and stomachaches, especially when you add honey.

During the morning hours or winter days is when I drink more traditional hot black tea, such as Earl Grey. I don't really drink coffee but I have found that strongly caffeinated teas like Irish Breakfast make good substitutes.

I grew up drinking iced tea and didn't even learn about the marvels of hot tea until well into my high school years. In my opinion iced black tea goes great with lunch and/or dinner or on a hot day. Like probably most American's I drink mainly the Lipton brand of black tea iced, though to me it is good at any temperature. I know some people (my mom) who like iced Earl Grey tea, personally I think Earl Grey tastes like dirty water when cold.

I have a strong dislike of iced sweet tea, due to this I also refrane from adding sugar or milk to hot black tea. I don't care for Arnold Palmers (half tea, half lemonade) either.

* * *

><p><strong>So do any of you enjoy tea? Any preferences? Hot or cold? Do you like another kind of beverage? Care to share what it is? I hear that iced tea is something quite unique to America. Does where you live have any unique beverages? Care to talk about them?<strong>

**The reason I post these rants is not only to talk about my opinions, but to hear your views as well. **

**If there is a topic you would like me to talk about feel free to say so in the comments. Got any questions? Feel free to ask.**


End file.
